Dia Berbeda!
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke si penyangkal cinta yang kepincut gadis gila karena wajah dan nyanyian merdu dari perempuan berambut gulali yang membuatnya bertingah di luar ke-Uchiha-annya. Dan karena itulah ia berusaha mencari tau siapa perempuan itu./Special to Floral White/Siapa Dia? Sekuel/DLDR


Cinta?

Hal konyol yang mengerikan saat melihat orang-orang terlihat gila karena hal abstrak itu. Dan di sini lah Uchiha Sasuke, berada saat ini. Cinta yang di tolak kebenerannya mentah-mentah kini membuatnya penasaran karena sosok gadis aneh itu. Banyak perempuan yang cantik, seksi dan menunjukan sifat lembut dan manis di tunjukan pada dirinya. Tapi tidak... tidak dengan gadis itu. Dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak dan wajah sangarnya terlihat mengerikan, tapi tidak dengan penglihatan Sasuke. Gadis itu seperti bidadari di matanya dengan amukannya yang bagaikan nyanyian surgawi. Memang menjengkelkan. Dan itulah yang ingin ia pastikan.

Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar terus?

Dan, bayangan wajahnya terus menduduki pikiran tertingginya hingga membuatnya kesuliatan untuk mengenyahkannya walau hanya untuk sejenak.

Apa yang kini dilakukan dirinya pun ia bingung.

Untuk memastikan?

Yang benar saja!

Hanya karena mendengar pembicaraan Sai dengan si pengosip -kekasih Sai- di telpon membuatnya melakukan hal konyol dan belum tentu kebenarannya itu. Hal itu adalah... Ino sekarang berjanjian dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Sakura. Sebuah nama yang sama dengan selembar biodata di mejanya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang GM muda di perindustrian entertainment kini berdiri di pinggiran jalan. Setengah jam yang lalu ia habiskan duduk dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang serupa. Sapaan dan kerlingan nakal yang jelas-jelas di tujukan padanya sama sekali ia acuhkan. Namun, entah kenapa bibirnya menyeringai saat sebuah bus yang terlihat kini menuju ke arahnya. Bangun, ia berdiri di pinggiran jalan tepat pintu bus di mana penumpang akan keluar.

Mata kelamnya hampir melompat saat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan hal indah di matanya. Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya...

"KYAAAAA!"

... bagaikan keberuntungan tiada tara. Tubuh mungil itu menindihnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah padam saat belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat dari balik dress biru muda itu.

Demi Keriput Itachi, ia tidak pernah memanas seperti ini. Apalagi melihat hal yang biasa saja dari gadis ini.

Iris hijau jenakanya mengerjap-ngerjap hingga dengan jelas Sasuke melihat bulu mata pink lentik itu. Dan bibir mungil itu setengah terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan nyanyian merdunya -amukan-nya.

Jangan bilang dia terpesona? Mengingat sekarang ia tidak menutupi wajah tampannya ini seperti waktu itu.

"Menikmati apa yang kau pandang, Nona?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari Sasuke membuat perempuan yang sedang nyaman berdiam di atasnya langsung mengerjap. Dia bangun namun...

'BRUK'

... kembali jatuh dan menimpanya lagi.

"Apa kau sengaja Nona?"

" _Go-Gomen_." perempuan itu langsung menyingkir dan duduk di trotoar. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan...

lihatlah!

Pantas saja Dia tidak bisa berdiri. Sepatu yang di gunakan-nya ternyata, patah.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat perempuan itu melakukan hal aneh. Memutar hak sendalnya?

Sasuke bangun, dan berdiri namun tidak pergi melainkan kembali berjongkok. Mendengus, karena melihat perempuan yang tadi menimpanya saat ia berdiri-sengaja- di sisi jalan itu sepertinya sedang kesulitan.

"Kau ternyata payah."

Perempuan itu mendongak dan menatap sengit dirinya.

"Jika kau hanya mengeluarkan mulut beracunmu sana pergi!"

Sasuke kembali mendengus dengan perkataan sinis gadis itu. Namun, dirinya menikmatinya. Karena hal itulah yang membedakan-nya dengan perempuan lain. Sudah terkena sial tetap saja seperti itu.

"Butuh bantuan?'' tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

"Tanganmu akan terluka jika terus berusaha merusak itu."

"Apa pedulimu!" desis perempuan itu memandang tajam dirinya."Sana per...,"

Namun, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Dengan mudah dirinya menghentikan perkataan ketus perempuan itu dengan cara merebut sepatu sialan itu. Ingat ini bukan dongeng Cinderella tapi keajaiban seorang Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu Mama Mikoto dan Papa Fugaku. Kakek dan Kakak tidak perlu di sebutkan karena mereka menyesatkan oke!

Sasuke melirik perempuan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau akan tergila-gila kepadaku."

Perempuan langsung mengerjap dan tercengang mendengar perkataan nya itu. Dan itu mutlak kebenarannya jika siapapun akan terpesona pada pesona seorang Uchiha.

"A-apa..."

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung mengejarku."

"B-Bicara apa kau hah!"

Sasuke mendongak. Wajah merah perempuan di depannya ini terlihat menggemaskan apalagi setelah mengeluarkan suara gemuruhnya -amukan nya.

"Aku Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya.

"S-siapa yang bertanya huh?"

Sungguh indah hari ini melihat wajah galak tapi merona itu.

"Kenapa kau gagap? Apa kau memang seperti itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Hn. Ini."Sasuke menyerahkan sepatu yang berhasil ia patahkan. Namun tidak dengan menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu melainkan memakainya pada kaki mungil nan putih itu.

Dakam hati ia bersorak bisa memegang dan mengetahui poin satu tentang ukuran sepatunya. Bisa di gunakan untuk pe-de-ka-te.

Perempuan itu hanya terdiam melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke dengan wajah ketidak percayaannya.

"Nah. Aku yakin karena setelah ini kau akan mencariku. Maka dari itu aku memberi tahu namaku."Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. "Bangunlah!"

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Tuan." ujar perempuan itu setelah bangun dan berhasil berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk dressnya, dan sepatunya kini berubah menjadi plat.

"Aku yakin."

"Terserah padamu." dengusnya setelah mendengar pernyataan yakin dari lelaki yang mengatakan dirinya Sasuke. Perempuan itu merogoh ponselnya saat deringan yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Benar saja, jika temannya yang Sasuke sangat tau itu sekarang pasti sudah menunggunya.

"Aku permisi, dan untuk bantuanmu... _Arigatou_."

"Hn. Kejarlah aku untuk mendapatkan cintaku... Sa-ku-ra."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat perempuan yang Sasuke sebut Sakura mematung. Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam karena keterkejutannya dengan seringai kecil di wajah tampannya.

"Besok kau akan datang padaku, Cherry."

 **Dia Berbeda!**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya**

 **Story by Me**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Sekuel "Siapa dia?"**

 **Au,Typo, misstypo, Ooc, Eyd etc.**

 **Special buat Cucu Embah Mada Aka Floral White**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 : Kabur mendapat jakpot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Dia Berbeda!=**

Hari itu. Hari di mana Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya lari dari acara pertemuan keluarga yang kini di adakan di kediaman Kakeknya. Chk! Itu hanya modus yang akan mengorbankan dirinya pada hal menjijikan yang bernama **perjodohan**.

Perjodohan?

Membayangkannya saja membuat Uchiha Sasuke ingin sekali membawa bom super dan menghancurkan Kakek bangsatnya itu karena sudah ke-20 nya hal ini terjadi, dan dia yang hanya memasang _poker_ _face_. Itu sangat... memuakkan. Sudah dikatakan jika ia sendiri yang akan memilih jalan hidupnya bukan orang lain. Tapi kenapa semua merepotkan seperti itu. Bahkan Ibunya yang sangat antusias dan terus mendesaknya. Itachi selalu berpura-pura bodoh mengabaikan permintaan _Kaa-san_ padahal ia pun sama dengannya saat ini berstatus menjomblo. Ingat dua bersaudara yang masih awam dengan status **JOMBLO** di usia mereka yang sudah berkepala dua. Itachi dua puluh enam dan ia dua puluh empat.

"Woy teme kenapa kau selalu melibatkanku, hah!"

Teriakan kesal berasal dari pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tangan yang memegang kemudi.

Naruto. Sahabatnya yang sedang memakan ramen terenaknya karena gratis bulanan yang di berikan Paman Teuchi pun harus di tinggalkannya dengan perasaan mendalam gara-gara lelaki brengsek yang seenaknya menyeretnya pergi bersamanya dan seenaknya pula ia di suruh menjadi supir gantengnya.

"Hn. Aku malas mengebut. Kau bisa menghindari mereka kan, dobe?" Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah spion. Terlihat beberapa mobil sedan sedang mengejarnya.

"INI MASALAHMU KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS IKUTAN HAH _BAKAYAROU_!"

"Jalan kan saja. Lolos dari mereka seminggu aku bayarkan ramenmu."

Mendengar itu, wajah sangar Naruto langsung berubah menjadi manis dengan mata biru yang bersinar terang.

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Yosh. Demi ramen aku akan menolong agar status Jombo teme masih bertahan."

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto meng-gas mobil sport biru metalik itu dengan kecepatan menggila.

"HATI-HATI BODOH!" Sasuke berteriak ngeri saat mobil kesayangannya di kemudikan dengan kecepatan menggila. Memang ini arena balapan apa?

" _URUSAII_! BUKAN KAH KAU YANG INGIN KABUR DARI MEREKA!" Naruto balik membentak Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada jalanan yang ia lalui sekarang. Menyalip mobil dan membuat orang-orang harus menyingkir cepat dan jauh-jauh jika tidak ingin terkena ciuman mengenaskan dari mobil ini. Dengan gerakan gesit ia membelokan mobil itu ke jalanan lengang.

"KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN MOBILNYA BODOH!"

Naruto menoleh dan langsung menampakan wajah setan kurama. "AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MOBIL INI DAN MEMBUANGMU KE JURANG, TEME!" amuk Naruto yang kesal setengah mati. Cih! Sudah di bantu masih banyak permintaan. Dan kalian tau bukan siapa Uchiha Madara? Bisa-bisa dirinya, Si Kuning tergateng di konoha bin Namikaze Minato wali kota Konoha ini berakhir tragis dengan goresan kucing ciri khas ketampanannya hilang seperti model krim wajah.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUANGMU KE KANDANG AODA BODOH JIKA KAU MACAM-MACAM!"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!"

Saat Sasuke melihat jalan dan mobilnya yang masih kencang dan mengarah ke satu mobil silver di depannya sontak matanya terbelalak lebar.

"DOBE!"

"TEME, JELEK!"

"AWAS BODOH!"

"YA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya saat ia menengok ke depan. Memang sejak tadi ia terlalu fokus pada makhluk jelmaan ayam super menyebalkan ini. Dan lagi... bahaya super dahsyat sebentar lagi akan menimpanya.

Tunggu dulu!

Ini bukan bahaya tapi...

Naruto menyeringai, saat suara gesekan dan goncangan kecil terasa pada mobil ini.

... keberuntungan.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! INI MAOBIL HANYA ADA LIMA BUAH DI DUNIA!" Sasuke yang masih shock melihat apa yang terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya langsung mengamuk mengeluarkan aura susano'o-nya.

Naruto menginjak rem hingga bunyi gesekan ban dan aspal berdecit nyaring. Menoleh, Naruto membalas dengan menaikan dagunya angkuh.

"MANA AKU PEDULI, HAH!"

"KAU..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena suara ketukan keras dari luar. Seseorang menggedor kaca pintu samping Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto menurunkan kaca pintu mobil di sampingnya. "Ada apa Nona?" tanyanya sopan pada perempuan yang memilik rambut merah muda berantakan dan persis permen kapas itu.

"Keluar kau!"

Perempuan itu menyuruh Naruto keluar dengan isyarat yang menggunakan jarinya.

"Teme, harus bagaimana?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini memakai topi dan kaca mata hitamnya. Sok keren sekali! Cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"Hn. Kau duluan. Jika kesulitan aku akan keluar."

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab teme. Ini kan mobilmu." cibir Naruto melihat gaya sok kerennya itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, eh."mendengar perkataan suram itu membuat Naruto brigidik ngeri dan langsung membuka pintu untuk menghadapi perempuan kusut itu.

Perempuan merah muda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti bisul yang siap meletus. Naruto tau apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi dan bisa di hitung melihat nafasnya yang perlahan di hembuskan.

1

2

3

"DI MANA MATAMU HAH! APA MOBIL KERENKU TIDAK NAMPAK DI MATAMU ITU, BAKA!"

Naruto menciut langsung hingga seperti semut kecil yang siap di injak.

" _S-Sumimasen_ , Nona cantik."

Perempuan itu mengangkat dagu dan mengibaskan rambut berntakannya hingga membuat Naruto cengo seketika.

"Aku tau aku can..." perempuan itu menghentikan perkataannya dan kembali memandang sengit Naruto. "Jangan mengalihakan pembicaraan, baka!"

"S-siapa yang mengal..."

"KAU TAU AKU BARU SAJA PUTUS DENGAN KEKASIHKU GARA-GARA KAU DAN KAU MENAMBAHKANNYA DENGAN MELUKAI MOBILKU!" Perempuan itu memotong perkataan Naruto dengan menjelaskan atau malah bercerita tentang kehidupannya... sungguh malang.

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya dan dengan pedenya ia kembali membesar dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Temanku akan menggantinya, Nona."

Perempuan itu mengeryitkan alisnya. "Teman? Maksudmu?"

"Mobil ini milik temanku." Naruto menjelaskan dengan jari menunjuk ke mobil yang pintunya kini terbuka dan keluarlah sosok yang di maksudnya dengan bintang-bintang sebagai efek kerennya.

Lelaki itu -Sasuke- memakai jeans dan kaos di tutupi topi dan kaca mata hitam di area wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyelesaikan permasalahan itu.

"Berikan saja uang dobe!" Sasuke langsung memberikan cek kosong pada Naruto untuk di serahkan pada perempuan itu.

"Baiklah."

"A-APA KATAMU?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Ada apa dengan perempuan jelek ini?

Penampilan cek.

Sepatu sport, celana jeans robek-robek, kaos putih oblong yang longgar hingga memperlihatkan sebelah bahu dan tali bra hitamnya. Rambutnya? Ingin sekali ia tertawa jika bukan Uchiha yang keren ini. Rambut seperti gulali yang sering di makan Itachi jika ke festival. Rambut merah muda yang berantakan mengembang seperti terkena angin puting beliung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sasuke cuek.

Perempuan itu sudah mengeluarkan asap mengepul di kepalanya. Iris _Zamrud_ -nya menatap sengit pada lelaki di depannya.

"GARA-GARA KALIAN AKU PUTUS DENGAN PACARKU, BODOH!" Amuk perempuan itu dan sekali lagi menjelaskan tentang deritanya.

"Apa peduliku." dengus Sasuke dan kemudian berbalik namun terhenti saat tarikan kaos dari belakangnya hingga membuatnya tercekik.

Perempuan aneh itu menarik kaos Sasuke dari belakang dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat kesal.

Naruto melihat itu hanya menganga dan setelah itu ia berusaha menahan tawanya. Setan bertemu iblis dan mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

"AKU SEDANG MENELPONNYA DAN SAAT KALIAN MENABRAK MOBILKU GANTUNGAN KUNCIKU PUTUS. KALIAN MENGERTIKAN?!"

Sungguh membingungkan. Gantungan, putus dan tabrakan apa hubungannya.

"L-Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"D-Dia salah mengira jika aku mengatakan putus adalah memutuskannya." perempuan itu menceritakan kejadiannya dan langsung menangis kencang.

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman perempuan aneh itu.

"Dobe, ayo!" Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang sepertinya berkelainan itu.

"T-Tapi, teme."

"Mau kemana kalian!"

Perempuan berjalan cepat menghadang Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Perempuan itu menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto. "Diam atau aku akan melaporkan kalian!" ancamnya dan ia berbalik menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan membuka pintu samping kirinya. Dan kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Diam di situ!" perintahnya dan pergi menghampiri mobilnya yang memang ada di belakang mobil Sasuke dan memundurkannya. Bunyi gas terdengar kencang. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh melihat mobil yang di kendarai perempuan itu.

"Teme, apa dia akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Entah. Mungkin ia takut berurusan dengan Uchiha." jelas Sasuke dan Naruto memutar matanya bosan. Pede sekali si teme ini.

Perempuan itu melajukan mobilnya kencang dan meluruskannya. Dia tidak berbelok hingga...

Sasuke dan Naruto menganga seketika.

'BRAKK,'

... mengenai pintu yang langsung patah seketika karena perempuan itu menabraknya kencang.

Perempuan itu menghentikan mobilnya dan melongok dari kaca mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menyeringai. "IMPAS YA, _SAYONARA_ TUAN-TUAN!" ucapnya dan mobilnya langsung melesak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan mobil kesayangan Sasuke dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"SIALAN KAU PINKY!" Teriak Sasuke tidak menyangka jika mobilnya akan mendapatkan hal mengenaskan seperti itu.

"A-AHA... AHA HA HA HA HA!" Namun beda dengan Naruto. Dia tertawa kencang melihat kejadian ini. Ternyata niatnya yang hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke malah semakin menarik.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, DOBE!"

"HANYA DIA YANG TIDAK TAKLUK PADAMU, TEME!"

Sasuke terdiam. Membang benar. Selama ini tidak ada perempuan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan beraninya merusak mobilnya. Dan lagi, perempuan itu sepertinya tidak mudah di taklukan.

"Dobe!"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Apa?"

"Kau harus cari tau siapa dia!"

Naruto mengeryitkan alis dan menunjuk dirinya. "Aku?"

"Hn."

"K-Kenapa aku? Kau saja." tolak Naruto karena tidak mau kena amuk perempuan itu.

"Cari atau ku matikan kau sekarang juga, dobe!"

Ancaman Sasuke padanya, membuatnya ciut. "B-baik lah."

Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan berbalik arah meninggalkan mobilnya.

'Bersiaplah untuk pertemuan gadis pinky.'

Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya menyamai Sasuke. "Mobilmu?"

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi suruhan si Kakek tua itu menemukannya."

Naruto mengangguk. Entah kejadian apalagi saat anak buah Kakek Madara menemukan mobil naas itu.

"Kau memintaku mencari perempuan tadi, apa kau berniat bertanggung jawab?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tanggung jawab? Justru dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku, dobe!"

Mobil dan hidup? Apa hubungannya?

Naruto memilih mengendelikan bahunya karena tidak faham akan apa yang di katakan Sasuke. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ramen."

Mendengar hal itu sontak Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. "Kau berubah menjadi angel teme."

Sasuke mendorong Naruto kencang. "Kau menjijikan."

Naruto mendecih dan berjalan dengan semangat mendahului Sasuke beberapa langkah. "Yeah... Ayame- _chan_ tunggu lah aku."

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan gadis berantakan tadi.

Gadis berpenampilan berantakan di bawah standar namun entah kenapa amukannya membuatnya senang.

"Menarik kau, Pinky."

Bibirnya menarik sebuah seringai karena bayangan perempuan yang sekarang terus berada di depannya dengan wajah merah dan mulut yang mengeluarkan amukan bak nyanyian kehidupan merdu baginya.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah...

Bertemu lagi dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Lin maaf kebagian Sekuel yaa... Tapi chapter lanjutnya bakalan ada embah gagah kita :v**

 **Salahkan pada Gin-channnn T.T ini kemungkinan bakal ada dua chapter atau tiga tergantung ngetiknya :D**

 **Kan pada nanya kenapa Sasuke tau Sakura. Dan ini lah kejadian awalnya.**

 **=WRKT=**


End file.
